This is a revised and resubmitted proposal that requests support for the continuation of the RISE Program at New Mexico State University, a minority-majority institution (>50% underrepresented minority enrollment). The NMSU RISE Program proposes to continue providing opportunities for minority undergraduates and PhD-seeking graduate students to gain experience and training in biomedical research. In Student Development Activity 1, productive biomedical faculty researchers will mentor RISE students and provide research training in their well-equipped laboratories. The faculty represents eight departments spanning two colleges and a wide variety of biomedical research projects from which student applicants will be able to choose. Many also participate in the interdepartmental Molecular Biology Graduate Program. In addition to research training, RISE undergraduates will participate in Student Development Activity 2, a complete program of preparation for graduate school. In workshops, Summer courses, and tutorials students will learn research communication skills, teaching skills, and the skills and practices required in submitting successful applications to, and succeeding in, PhD programs. The undergraduate pool will be drawn partly from student participants in Student Development Activity 3 for first-year NMSU students. This group-training workshop and research project involves students in the search for the active constituents in native southwestern plants having medicinal properties. Additional applicants will be drawn from the NMSU Bridges Program and from class enrollees and advisees of RISE faculty. Many RISE undergraduates will also spend one summer in the laboratory of an off-campus host mentor, learning new research methods and forming important future contacts. In addition to their research, RISE graduate students will write and submit a predoctoral fellowship application to NIH or NSF. The grant-writing experience will prepare them to seek support for their own independent research. They will also participate in a series of RISE seminars and workshops on topics such as time management, teaching, job interviewing, research ethics, data-presentation methods, and promotion and tenure portfolio development. RISE graduate students will also organize and attend a biweekly writing group featuring both faculty and peer review and discussion of writing samples. Participation will also be required in monthly student meetings to discuss graduate and professional problems and solutions. It is anticipated that these planned activities will continue to significantly improve the quantity and quality of undergraduate research experiences, the numbers of undergraduates who go on to graduate programs in biomedical disciplines, and the numbers of PhDs conferred on students who participate in the NMSU RISE Program. [unreadable] [unreadable]